Order 66 The Aftermath
by Agent York FTW
Summary: Order 66 is being waged but one clone disobays orders. He takes his commander to a farm and hopes they can make a life there. Major Rexsoka story. Other parrings Cut/Sue, Barriss/Cody, Shakk Ti/ Fox.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay so this is the new story. It is a rexsoka fan fic so there will be mainly Rex and Ahsoka. There will be smaller couples but anyway. Here we go. Thanks for the support on my other two stories. This story is in Ahsoka's POV. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Early in the morning I wake up to the sound of armor banging around. I get up to go see what is happening. When I open the door I see the 501st running around.

"Echo what is going on?" Echo looks around and looks back at me.

"Get back in your room commander. The captain will contact you." He looks at me then pushes me into the room. I look up just in time to see the door shut. I pace around my room for five minutes before my comlink goes off.

"Ahsoka come in." I rush over to my com and answer.

"Rex what is going on?" I ask. I can hear something in the background and can barely make out a voice.

"I'll be there soon. Grab some clothes and some supplies. Take your lightsabers and hide them in your bag. Make sure you grab civies clothes." I can hear the rush in his voice and do as he asks.

Just as I finish packing clothes he comes in the door.

"Now tell me what is going on." I demand. Rex knows not to mess with me but he still says nothing. I realize that he is without his armor but still has holsters that hold his guns.

"All in do time lil'un. But right now we need to go." He kisses my head and opens the door. He has his guns in hand and looks ready to shoot. As soon as I step out of the room I hear a clone's voice.

"Stop right there sirs."

"What is going on?" I ask. I have never been so confused in my life.

"Captain Rex, you are under arrest for conspiring with the enemy."

"That's a lie. Rex is loyal to the republic. He would never side with the separatists." Before the clone says anything he gets shot down by Rex.

"Ahsoka the republic is the enemy."

"What how." Rex looks at me with worry in his eyes.

"I'll tell you later when we are off this rock."

"Captain Rex the ship is ready."

"Good, Echo. We will be there shortly. Come on Ahsoka."

We run from a group of clones who continue to fire at us. We reach the plat form and I see Echo waiting for us.

"Echo give us cover fire." Echo nods his head and raises his decee. He starts firing at the clones and turns to Rex.

"You will have to go with out me sir. Get out of here."

"Good luck, Echo." Rex said. I just stood there and watched as the clones shot Echo. One hit his chest and the other went right through his head. I scream when I see this and Rex holds me. He tells me to get on the ship and I run on board.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did thy do that? How could they do that to him?" Rex looks at me. He is acting calm for

me.

"Ahsoka, there was an order to kill the jedi. The clones turned on all the jedi except me and Echo. Well we were the only ones I knew about."

"So every one we fought next to, is killing the Jedi?"

"Yes I wish I could do something about it but I can't. My goal is to get you out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"To a farm on Saleucami. There is a farmer there that helped me get back on my feet when I was injured."

**A/N okay first chapter. I know it was short but I did start this at 9:30 pm. Any way thanks for the support and views. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay so here is the next chapter. We finally can get to some good parts. Thanks for the support. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

We reach the planet and I can feel Rex's excitement and disappointment. I know this isn't how he wanted me to meet these people. We land next to a small town and Rex walks out. He walks up to someone and gets us a speeder. He tests it before paying then motions to me to get on. He drives to what seems like no where but off in the distance I can just make out a farm house. We get there in two minutes and he looks at me. 'It's so weird seeing him without his helmet on.' I think.

"Be careful Ahsoka. They may be friendly but not at first. It doesn't take long." He looks at me and smiles. He walks up to the door but before he can knock the door swings open and a long barrel from a gun pokes out pointing at his chest.

"Wow so this is how you greet an old friend. Or can you not recognize me without my arm in a sling."

"You still got that hole in your chest?" The man sounded like a clone. He walks out more and I see him fully. He is a clone.

"Eh not much of a hole, it's more like a scar."

"Well that's disappointing. It's good to see you Rex."

"It's good to see you too, Cut."

"Who's this?"

"This is my, well my girlfriend Cut." Cut laughs at Rex and I get really confused.

"Looks like I was right, Rex. You did want a family."

"Cut remind me again what I said to you right before I left." Rex smirks at his brother when he sees his expression change.

"You suck Rex." They both laugh at that. I'm still standing there confused beyond belief.

"Why don't you two come in and we'll talk inside." I follow Rex inside and see paintings and pictures that look to be made by kids.

"You have children?" I ask. Rex chuckles and Cut smiles.

"Yes two, one son and one daughter. They're adopted of course, but I wouldn't trade them for anything." Rex looks at Cut and looks around.

"Where are they anyway?" Cut chuckles and I smile.

"What's wrong Rexie? Scarred of a couple of kids?" Cut is howling with laughter and I'm giggling like a five year old.

"Listen you haven't been tackled from behind by two kids a quarter your size."

"No but I bet that was funny." He just glares at me and I try to stifle the laugh that is staying in my throat.

"Oh it was. Jek ran up behind him and jumped right on the small of his back. He crawled up Rex's back and then Shaeeah went for both of his legs. Suu laughed harder then I ever heard. Rex actually had to take his armor off to get out of their grip. Speaking of which where is your armor."

"Uh yeah Cut that's why we are here. Order 66 was sent out. I had to ditch my armor so they couldn't recognize me. Ahsoka used to be my commander. But well I changed that when we left." Cut gives Rex a grimace when he hears about the order. My eyes fill with tears and Rex

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

pulls me close to him just as I am about to cry the front door opens and Rex wipes the tear from my cheek. Two children run into the room and jump on their father. Rex laughs and immediately regrets it as the two kids look at their uncle. The boy who I assume is Jek runs and jumps into his uncles arms.

"Wow you are getting big." Jek giggles in Rex's arms and then looks at me.

"Uncle who's that." Rex leans near Jek's ear and whispers something.

"That Jek is my girlfriend."

"What aren't you worried about... cooties?" Rex laughs at that and so does the girl. I'm pretty sure her name is Shaeeah but I have no idea.

"Hi uncle." Rex smiles at her. She looks up and smiles at him.

"Hey Shaeeah. Are you okay?" She looks back down at her feet.

"Yeah just tired." A female twi'lek walks into the house. She lights up when she sees Rex.

"Rex you're back." Rex turns and looks at her. He smiles and approaches the woman.

"Yeah. Well not under the same circumstances but still. Good to see you Suu."

"Good to see you too Rex." She looks at me and smiles, she looks back at Rex and gives him a look.

"Well you finally took our advise." Rex groans and Suu laughs. I laugh a little and then look at Rex to see what he says.

"Listen you and your husband have been rubbing that in my face since I left two years ago."

"Yes well we haven't seen you in two years." She looks at me again and this time I return the smile. 'Wow he was right. They do warm up quickly.' I think.

"Hi I'm Ahsoka, Rex's friend." Rex looks at me and gives me a look. I blush and Suu sees right through the partial lie.

"I know that's not all. You two seem to be closer." I blush harder and now my skin is a dark shade of orange.

"How do twi'lek do that?" Suu laughs at that comment.

"Actually raising two children allows me to know when people lie to me."

"Well yes we are closer. Actually we are dating." Suu smiles and looks at Rex

"You're a lucky man, Rex. You have a nice girl here." I blush and put my hand over my mouth to hide my laughter.

"Care to take a walk?" Suu asks me. I look at Rex and stick my tongue out.

"Sure" I reply.

As we walk I get a better look at the things on Saleucami. We talk about things that I would be scolded for at the temple.

"Rex is really lucky to have you."

"Well we both need each other."

"Not what I mean. You changed Rex. He used to think that Cut's decision to desert was selfish. You showed him that it is nice to have a family and that deserting isn't selfish."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome. Listen two years ago me and Cut told Rex that he could stay with us if he ever left the G.A.R. Well we want the both of you to stay with us."

"Oh I don't think I could do that to you. I mean you seem to have your hands full and I don't

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

want to intrude."

"You won't. You two need to stay some place. The kids love you and they miss Rex, so we want you to stay."

"I'll have to talk to Rex about it but I have no doubt he'll say yes."

"Good."

"What will do to keep my fill?"

"Well are you good with children?"

"If watching over younglings at the temple counts then yes."

"Well you could help teach the kids while Rex, Cut, and I work in the farm."

"Okay then."

"It's getting late we should go home."

**A/N well there is chapter two thanks for the support**.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay so I want to thank everyone who viewed this story and stuck with me in my jump form story to story. I still have the 9****th**** chapter of the lost life in progress but this is the story I will finish before moving on. I'm sorry this took so long to update I had to help my dad with his campaign. Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 3

We get home right as it turns night. I laugh as I walk in the door to see the kids still asking Rex questions. He looks at me and gives me a glare when he sees me laughing. Now both Suu and I are laughing. Rex sighs and whispers something to the kids. Before I know what happened the kids run away.

"Rex, what did you tell them?" I ask cautiously. He smiles and leans back on the chair he is sitting in.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with." All of a sudden we all hear Cut yell down the stairs.

"Rex you will pay for that." Rex starts laughing and stands to go see his brother. We all know Cut was joking so Rex isn't worried.

9:00 comes around and the kids are sleeping. I couldn't believe the kids were asleep, they had so much energy five minutes ago.

"How do you guys get them to sleep?" Suu laughs at my curiosity. Rex chuckles and pulls me onto his lap.

"Well it isn't easy. Those kids have more energy in them than then they're supposed to." I laugh at this. Suu shakes her head and grabs some liquor. Rex just shakes his head and takes a shot. Suu looks at me and I shake my head.

"I doubt I would be able to keep it down."

"I'm going to help you with that." I look at Rex and he just smiles at me.

"Please tell me your drunk."

"Nope. It'll take more then one shot to get me drunk."

"Oh great." Rex looks at me then laughs.

"I'm kidding cyar'ika. I don't think I could help you keep it down if I wanted to."

"Ugh you are just... ugh." Rex starts laughing harder then before. Now Suu is laughing.

"It's 11:00. I'm going to bed. There is a guest room upstairs three doors to the left."

"Thanks Suu." Rex looks at me and I lift my arms so he can carry me upstairs.

"So that's how it's going to be. Well lets go." He carries me upstairs and puts me on the bed. He lays next to me and I wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses me and I kiss back. I move my hands under his shirt and rest one on the small of his back. I never noticed how muscular he was until now. He runs his hand down my lekku and I moan. He grabs me by my sides and lifts me on top of him. We kiss until we are both out of breath. I lay on top of him for a while before I roll off. I must have missed judged my roll and I roll off of the bed. Rex just laughs and I force him down with me.

The next morning I find myself on the bed. 'Odd I remember being on the floor.' I think. I hear something downstairs and go to find out what it was. I laugh when I see the scene before me. Jek and Shaeeah tried to make breakfast but failed horribly.

"Here let me help you." As we clean up I look outside to see Rex and Cut facing each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What are you two doing?' I think. My question is soon answered when I see Rex go into a

stance and Cut swipes at him. Rex dodges it and lightly hits Cut on the arm. Suu stands on the porch and laughs. I look at the kids and grin.

"I'll be right back, you two." I walk out on the porch and see the boys "fighting".

"How long have they been doing this?" Suu looks at me.

"What time is it?"

"It's 9:30."

"They've been doing this for about an hour. Rex told me to tell you that he wanted you to join them when you were fully awake." I laugh and put a hand on the railing.

"Suu I'll be back. This should be quick."

As I expected the sparring was quick. First I knocked Cut off his feet and then Rex got him out of the area. The next part I didn't like. Rex first went to trip me and I jumped, not expecting him to grab my ankle and sweep under me. I swear h picked up some moves since our last spar. The spar ended quickly after that when Rex jumped over me and then tripped me from behind. He brags about beating me but if I could have used my force abilities he would have lost.

"Don't let it bring you down Snips. Even I've been beaten by Rex." I can just hear those words coming from my master. I know they didn't because I know my master is gone. Everyone is gone. Master Plo, Obi-wan, Barriss, Shakk, Alya, and master Skywalker. Even master Yoda is gone. The thought of my masters and friends brings tears to my eyes.

"Ahsoka you're thinking about them again aren't you?" I know Rex can read my emotions but that was freaky. My back was turned and I was facing a wall.

"How did you do that?" I turn to face him with tears still in my eyes.

"Do what?" He looks just as confused as I am.

"Read my emotions without looking at me."

"I didn't. Remember what happened in that cave two years ago, you entered my mind and we connected that way. I can read your thoughts."

"Oh yeah." I remember healing Rex as much as I could. I hated and loved that day. It was the first time Rex and I kissed.

"Right anyway listen I need to go into town to get something for Cut and Suu while they work in the farm. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure I just put the kids to sleep so I've got time."

"Good come on."

The trip to town was quick but getting to where we needed to go was another story. We kept getting lost five times. I swear that Cut and Suu are messing with us.

"Cut where is this place."

"Actually Rex, you are going to see a who not going to a store. The people are just a click away from you guys."

"Okay which direction?"

"North."

"Okay thanks Cut." We get to the area and both me and Rex are in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong you look like you guys just saw a ghost." the familiar male said. The girl hits him.

"That's not nice. Sorry about him he's been cracking jokes since we found out you guys made it." Rex walks up to the man and hugs him. I can't help my self and I run to the female and hug her.

"I thought we lost you." She looks at me and smiles.

"Ahsoka you know it takes more then mind controlled clones to take me down."

"Yeah she is one hard woman." I look right at the man and scold him. Rex and the man chuckle at this and then Rex looks at him.

"Cody I was afraid you turned on us."

"Never vode. Barriss wouldn't let me."

**A/N okay so we finally get Cody and Barriss back. What will Ahsoka find out about the other jedi? Tune into the next chapter to find out. Thanks for the support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm working on getting more chapters in but it is harder to do. Anyway thanks for the support. Enjoy :). **

Chapter 4

I wake up on the bed and don't see Rex anywhere. I look around and hope that I wasn't just dreaming. I look at the time and it's 8:00 in the morning. My suspicions are soon terminated when I hear the two familiar voices. Barriss seems to be handling this a lot better then I would have thought. All of the sudden my heart sinks. Barriss had someone she wanted to help train. 'What happened to them?' I shake it off and go down stairs. I get down and hear the kids going off.

"Rex how do you do this?"

"Well Cody I'm used to it."

"Not really Rexie. I remember you begging the kids to stop asking you questions."

"Wait hold up. Rex begged? The hardened tough commanding officer begged? Wow."

"Ha didn't know you could beg vode."

"Shut up Cody. Ahsoka you are so going to get it." I look at him and giggle.

"Fine but I have to do something first." I go find Suu and ask her for something. I run to the bathroom and do what I need to do. I fall on the floor and Rex runs into the bathroom. I start crying and Rex looks at what is in my hand. He sees me smiling and he just looks at me.

"You're not." I shake my head and he hugs and kisses me.

"Oh my god how did this happen I mean it's good but how."

"Rex if I knew I wouldn't be asking the same questions." I laugh. He picks me up and spins me in a circle. He carries me out bridal style and takes me to the couch

When we get back into the living room Cody and Barriss look at us and both are confused.

"What are you so happy about vode?" Rex gets up and goes to walk outside.

"We will tell you guys in a minute. First I have to get Suu and Cut." He walks outside then a moment later Suu, Cut, and Rex walk in. I'm just as happy as Rex but I show it a lot more. Rex sits down and I crawl right onto his lap.

"Now what has gotten you two so excited?" I can tell that Barriss is trying to suppress her laughter.

"Okay Rex do you want to tell them or should I?" Rex chuckles and looks at me.

"You have to go through this so you tell them."

"Okay."

"Well?" I decide to mess with them for a moment before telling them.

"Well what?" I ask. Rex, Cut, and Cody laugh at that and Barriss gets frustrated.

"Ahsoka!"

"Okay, okay. Well no easy way to break this but um yeah I'm pregnant."

"What?" Cody almost falls off his seat. Barriss is freaking out. Cut just hits Rex on the arm to congratulate him and Suu just sits there and smiles. Rex looks at me and chuckles.

"Well they took the news better than expected."

"Wait Ahsoka I thought you said you would never have kids."

"Barriss I also said I would never date my captain but look where that got me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rex stands up at this point. He looks me in the eye.

"Actually I wanted to talk about that." I get confused quickly and then look at him. He takes a small box out of his pocket and he gets on one knee.

"Ahsoka Centari Tano, I want to spend th rest of my life with you so the only way to do that is to ask this..." he opens the box and it contains a small diamond ring. "...will you marry me?" I start crying and I cover my mouth. I shake my head to say yes and he picks me up into the air. Everyone is in shock. No one can believe Rex did that. I had originally thought he was breaking up with me but this is far better. Although the timing could have been better it was still the best thing ever.

"Didn't know you would do _that_ Rex. I mean right as you find out she is going to have _your_ child." Rex chuckles then looks at Barriss.

"What did you do to Cody?" Rex asks playfully. Barriss raises her hands in protest and just sits there.

"Don't worry Rex I'll be back to my old self in no time." Rex looks at Cody and laughs.

"Take your time brother, take your time." We all laugh at that.

It becomes night and I haven't seen the kids since I went in the bathroom. They must be at a friends house. Th only thing that makes me think is how Rex knew my middle name. It's silly to think of only the small details but I have nothing else to do.

"Cyar'ika, you should be asleep." Rex walks in and sits on the bed. He puts a hand on my back and looks at me.

"What are you thinking about now?" I smirk and look straight into his eyes. I remember when I first laid my eyes on those dark brown eyes. So much has changed since then.

"I was wondering how you knew my middle name." He laughs and looks right back at me.

"I met your sisters, or have you forgotten that." He was right. Not only had he met my sisters but he actually got_ along _with them. He looks at me for a second before a small beeping went off.

"Rex what is that?" He looked at me in surprise when I asked that.

"Fek I forgot you have sensitive hearing." He pulls out a comlink and answers it.

"Capt-, Ex-Captain Rex here."

"Rex it's Fulcrum." Rex shoots up out of bed and reaches for his guns.

"Fulcrum, what's the matter. I haven't heard from you in days if not weeks."

"Sorry Captain, I've been doing some snooping around. I have news about vad-,"

"I wouldn't say that name. I'm not alone." Rex cuts him off.

"Sorry_ him_."

"Right what do you have for me."

"He moved the men to every outpost in the galaxy. The men we once knew are gone."

"I knew that for a while Fulcrum. We need to meet up and figure out what to do next. Until then I'm going to stay back into hiding and you should do the same." I can tell Rex is annoyed with the news but he continues to listen to it.

"Right I'll contact you once I find more info. Until then, be careful Cap."

"Got it."

"Who was that Rex?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"An ally. Someone that has been off the grid for a long time." I decide it is better to let it go and get some sleep. I can't believe so much has changed in a matter of weeks. I try not to think about it and go to sleep. The last thing I see is rex petting my lekk.

"I love you Ahsoka." That is the last thing I hear and then I lose consciousness.

**A/N well fourth chapter and the two are getting married and having a baby. How fun well until next time may the force be with you. Happy May the fourth. Hope you enjoyed the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N okay so I had to look up Ahsoka's middle name but nothing came up so I had to go off of a friend who like me loves the rexsoka and whole deal. Ha I just went a little nerdy there. Anyway I made the time speed up a little so there will be a little time frame where nothing happens. Just wanted to clear that up. Now something weird is going to happen to the family in this chapter and I want to see who can pick that up so when I post this I will start working on the next chapter but if you comment saying what was weird I will give a shout out to everyone who get's it right. Anyway hope you had a good Fourth and hope the star wars lovers did some fun things. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

It's been months since Rex purposed and Fulcrum called. I'm still trying to figure out who that was that could have gone off the grid. I can't stop thinking on the child I'm carrying and how we will have the wedding. We all know it won't be traditional but still it will be memorable.

"Ahsoka shouldn't you be resting. You could have that child any minute." I was startled to hear Suu's voice and turned to see her and Shaeeah in the door way.

"Well if someone would like to keep me up to date I would gladly stay in bed, but seeing on how no one is doing that I won't rest."

"I'll have Barriss keep you up to date."

"Good now if someone could get me a towel..." All of a sudden my water breaks and I goes all over the floor.

"Oh dear lord. Shaeeah go get a towel. Ahsoka get on that bed." Shaeeah walks into the room holding a blue towel. She hands it to her mother and looks at me.

"Auntie do you want me to get Aunt Barriss and Uncle Rex?" I smile at her. She seems so comfortable with me now.

"Yes please. Oh and Shaeeah..."

"Yes Auntie?" I smile.

"Good job being on top of things."

"Thank you." She runs out of the room and I scream.

What seems like hours was really just two minutes and Rex and Barriss run into the room. Rex comes to my side and Barriss goes to aid Suu, who is doing as much as she can.

"You couldn't have waited could you kid." I playfully slap Rex and push as hard as I can.

"Hey do we know what gender it is?"

"We believe it is a girl but we could be wrong. My abilities aren't full proof."

"Well Rex looks like she gets her timing from you." I joke. Rex chuckles and shakes his head.

"If you can still crack jokes you are not pushing hard enough." I take that to mean that I need to push and I do. It feels like I've been pushing for a while and the moment comes. Finally our child is born. I look at her and can't believe it. That is my and Rex's children.

"Look cyar'ika. She looks like you." I smile and tears fill my eyes.

"What are you going to name her?" I look at Rex and he looks at me.

"Don't look at me Ahsoka. I was expecting a boy. You name the girls."

"Fine how about Sheila?"

"I'm good with that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sheila it is then." I pass out not long after. Rex must have put Sheila next to me because I wake up to a baby in my arms. I get up and bring her with me. I go downstairs and hear Rex and Cody talking. I can tell Cody is back to his normal self because he isn't making jokes anymore. Rex seems worried and Cody looks mad. I decide not to make my presence known so I can hear them talking.

"Vader stole the 501st from Skywalker and you kept that from her."

"One it's to protect her. Two Vader is Anakin." Me and Cody are taken back from this news.

"Fulcrum said Vader killed Skywalker." Rex lowers his head.

"No he did in a way. Vader is the sith version of Anakin. That sith power consumed him. We had to split up his kids and Fulcrum had to tell the son that Vader killed his father."

"So Vader had a son and a daughter and doesn't know about it."

"No Vader knows about Luke. Leia however is a different story." Rex looks at Cody and gives him a look.

"I was going to tell Ahsoka but we just had the baby and I don't want that stress on her."

"I understand Rex. I won't tell anyone yet."

"Good listen I have to go for a while but while I'm gone look after my wife and kid. I'll be back later tonight."

"Okay good luck." Rex grabs his belt and runs out of the house. I can't believe he would do that to me. Of course he was going to tell me so I'm not mad but still. That's shocking that my fiancé would lie to me.

It get to be 3:00 and I go see Cody.

"Ahsoka how are you feeling." I look at him and that says enough. I've been around clones long enough that they know my looks meanings.

"You heard?"

"Yeah."

"So then you know the reason and that he was going to tell you."

"Yeah and I'm not mad, but still that hurts. Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know." Suddenly there is a knock at the door. We go to the door and see Jek and his friend.

"What happened to you two. You are out of breath."

"Auntie get everyone please." We all get settled and Jek tells us the most frightening thing ever.

"Uncle Rex was found on the side of the road bloody and unconscious. People took him to the hospital."

"Fek Rex you kriffin di'kut." We all look at him in shock.

"Cody!" Cody looks at us and gets up.

"I'm not going to sit here and wait for him to come home. I'm going to the hospital."

"Cody we will all go." I say finally.

"Then let's go."

When we get to the hospital they realize who we are there to see. We go to his room to see him bandaged and up.

"What were you thinking? Did you want to get yourself killed?" Barriss looks at me and Suu XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a hand on my shoulder.

"No Suu let her get it out. I need to hear it."

"No I'm done talking."

"Fine then listen. I did it because I needed to get us off their maps. He can show up at any time and Fulcrum and I are not ready for that. He would have killed everyone and I will not allow that." We stay in silence for a while before rex grabs a pistol. He points the gun right at me and looks distant.

"Rex look at me. Don't shoot me." He snarls and looks right between me and Barriss.

"Get away from them." Every one in the room hears what he does. Heavy breathing and what sounds like a respirator.

"Why would I do that when I can drive you mad?"

"Get away Vader!" The voice leaves and we look around the room.

"Dear god who was that?"

"That was Darth Vader. The new sith lord. He is what I was keeping from Ahsoka." Now I understand. Vader wants me.

**A/N well there hope you can find the weird event. Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Thanks for the support.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N so we've waited and now it's time to find out if Vader is truly going after Ahsoka or everyone. Well we will see. Thanks for the support and for everyone hanging in there in these hard times. My friend's mom has cancer in her brain and I'm helping them with that. We found out that she won't make it so we are just waiting for her time and hoping it won't come for a while. Thanks for everything and enjoy.**

Chapter 6

We take Rex home so Barriss can look over his wounds and hopefully heal him. We are all on the look out for anymore appearances from Vader and luckily he hasn't showed. Luckily the kids just think it was a prank and they aren't worried. Rex, Cut, and Cody take shifts watching each other's backs in the field. The kids are getting their studies from Barriss and me but something seems off. We all feel it but we ignore it. The weather gets better and we decide to take the kids to the beach a couple kliks from here.

"Is everyone ready?" They all answer and Rex and I are the last to get into the big speeder Cody bought. I look at Rex and see his twin blasters are out. He is looking around and he stops. We see him walk towards a figure near a tree. The next few events go by fast. I see rex put one blaster in his holster. The figure grabs his blaster left out and hits Rex square in his chest where he has the most of his injuries. He goes down and the figure lifts a knife in the air. Before I can react I see a orange light come out of Rex's hand. He stands up and impales the figure in one swift move. He deactivates the object and I see a glimpse of the handle. '_Handle? Wait that was a lightsaber!'_ Rex picks the body up by the neck and I see he isn't dead. Rex looks at him then without moving kills the man. He throws the body in a hole. He walks back to the speeder and signals Cody to start it. He gets on without a word. The kids didn't see it and Sheila is too young to understand what happened. Rex looks at me and he conceals his lightsaber. _'Mental note: talk to Rex about lightsaber.'_

When we get to the beach Rex loosens up a bit and the kids automatically go change and go to the bay. I stay on the sand with Sheila and she just sleeps. Rex sits with his eyes closed and jumps up only to have Cody shove him back down. Cody seems just as worried as Rex but I hear him say that he doesn't want to worry Barriss by their sudden disappearance. Rex gets up and walks over to Cut and Suu. I can't hear what their saying but the way Rex looks it isn't a joke. Rex walks over to me and kneels down. He gets close and kisses me then he whispers in my ear.

"Get ready to pack the speeder make sure the kids know we will be leaving. I've got a bad feeling about our absence."

"You sensed something didn't you?" He looks at me. He doesn't seem surprised that I knew he sensed it.

"Yes. I believe Vader sent a bounty hunter after me and you."

"What about Barriss and Cody?" He holds the top of my arm and stares me in the eye.

"No. They are presumed dead and no one has been looking for them. Listen they can't find them or our child. I want you to hide everyone once we get near the farm. Cut and I are going to hold them off while you get in the house, then I'll dispatch the fekken di'kut." I look at Rex and see he isn't going to find a different way. I just nod and watch as he goes and talks to Suu. She looks at him with the same expression she had to him when he had both guns out. He walks XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

away and then Cut calls the kids so we could leave. Rex comes back and we get going. I get scared of what will happen and if Rex was wrong and _he_ came instead.

When we get near the farm we don't stop like as planned. We go a little further and wait. Rex and Cut run to go see the house. Cut slows down and Rex picks up his speed. By the time Cut yells for Rex to slow down and rapid beeping goes off and a huge explosion engulfs the house. Rex is sent flying back towards the speeder and slams into it. When some of the dust clears a dark figure appears. Rex stands up and ignites his lightsaber. The dark figure pulls out a red lightsaber and stares at Rex.

"This is how you want to do this isn't it?" Rex asks. The figure speaks in a tone that everyone knows.

"No captain. This is just the beginning. First I will destroy your little rebel family, then I will kill everyone in the rebel alliance." Rex holds his light saber like sky guy would.

"Fine then you'll have to go through me." Rex charges him and attacks with amazing precision and swift moves. Vader tries to keep up but starts failing. Rex stabs Vader but doesn't do any damage. Vader takes a quick slash and Rex goes down. I let out a scream before Vader turns towards me. He walks up to me and everything goes black.

I wake up to see we are still on the beach. Rex is running after Jekk for god knows what and Barriss, Shaeeah, and Suu are talking. Cody is asleep and Cut is laughing at Jekk. I get up and walk over to Barriss. She get's up and hugs me. I can't remember the last time I saw the real Barriss but I know it's been a while. I sit next to them and join the conversation. Rex walks up to Cody and he throws him a beer. I look for Jekk and don't see him anywhere. All of the sudden Shaeeah jumps up and squeals. I see Jekk a few feet behind her and I see his hands formed in a way that he can shoot water out of them.

"Jekk you are so going to pay for that." Shaeeah runs at him and chases him. I can tell Suu is trying not to laugh. Both me and Barriss get an idea and we lift her partially off the ground. She loses her balance and falls on the ground.

"Oh so you think that's funny, well just remember I know where you two sleep at night and you can ask Cut about my pranks." Automatically Barriss and I stop laughing. Rex looks at the kids and then at Sheila who is asleep in her uncles arms. Cody gets up and gives Rex Sheila so he can stretch. I look around and I know there isn't anything to fear.

It gets to be dark and Rex, Cut, and Cody pack the speeder and we get going. When we get home I see something different about it.

"Rex what is that?"

"What is... Fek!"

"Rex!" Suu looks at him and he gives her a look that makes her go mute. He whispers something to Cody and then jumps out of the speeder. He pulls his guns quickly and scopes the area. As soon as he turns around a red beam flashes and he grunts and goes down. All I see is Rex and all I hear is my scream, Cody's gun going off and the other guy's body.

"Rex!"

**A/N okay so there we go. That took longer than expected so I'm trying to get chapters done faster. Thanks for the support and favorites, follows, and comments. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N okay so what happened to Rex? Well we'll find out in this chapter and Fulcrum becomes known to everyone. Well anyway thanks for all of your support. My other stories will be continued and I'm working on more chapters for each. Mainly it will be this story but if you guys request more chapters for any of the others please tell me.**

Chapter 7

"Rex!" I run right for him. I kneel down right next to him and search for his pulse. Cody runs over and his clone commander form comes out. He kneels down and looks at the wound in his back.

"Cut, I want you to get the body and tie him up. Suu we will need pain killers. Barriss I need you to take Ahsoka and Sheila in the house then come right back out here to access the damage. Rex stay with us, just hold for a little longer so we can try to fix you."

I wait until Barriss tells me the damage report. She motions for me to come with her and I follow. The way she looks at me scares me.

"So what's the damage?" She sighs and looks at me.

"Well he will have some pains in his back. I had to reposition a vertebrae in his lower back but there was no deep puncture wound, poison, or anything like that. He'll be back on his feet in no time."

"Oh thank god." I hear a grunting from outside and I see Cody and Cut standing above a man tied up. I walk down stairs and look at them. Cody just stares at the man and waits. The man stands up and looks at them.

"Ready for more eh? Well maybe this time you'll be smart and answer. Who sent you and why?" The guy just grunts and Cody takes his gag off. The man smirks.

"You know I will never tell you what you want to know."

"Fine be that way. Cut show our friend the new thing I taught you." Cut grabbed the man and threw him into the ground he preceded to pound the man into the ground until he grabbed a viroblade. He stabbed the man in the arm and picked him up.

"Answer us now!" Now the man is in pain but is still not answering. I hear Rex's door open and see him walk out there. H places a hand on Cut's shoulder and he takes his place. The look in Rex's eyes shows there is no messing around.

"I'll give you a chance to answer our questions so, who sent you and why?" The man just looks at him like he saw a ghost.

"I won't answer any of your questions."

"Fine we will have to do this the hard way." Rex picks the man up by the neck and squeezes as much as he can. Before he can be questioned he goes limp. Rex just gives up and snaps his neck. Rex walks in the house and back our room. I look at Cody and he gives me that same look he used to when Rex was pissed off.

It gets dark and Rex finally comes out of our room. I wait for him to say something but he doesn't. I start to get annoyed and sigh.

"What's wrong Ahsoka?" I look at Rex, 'Finally he answered.'

"What happened out there?" He gives me a look that says drop the subject but I still continue. "Really Rex, I mean you snapped a guys neck..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahsoka drop it."

"What no! I want to know what is going on. If you would just tell..."

"I said drop it! You don't need to know and I don't have to tell you." I look at Rex and he doesn't look at me.

"Okay I'll leave it alone."

"Good now what are we going to do?"

"Well we could try to hunt them." Rex looks at Cut as if he just went mad.

"No that won't work. Maybe if I come out of hiding I can eliminate them."

"Whatever we do we have to do it fast." Suu, Barriss, and I share a look and I see Rex get up and leave. Cut and Cody soon follow suit. I quietly follow them and listen.

"You going to talk now?"

"Never!"

"Fine but let me warn you what these two are going to do to you is worse then death. You will not get to go easily. You will live until we get the info we want. Boys come get me when he wants to cooperate."'

"You got it Rex."

I run downstairs and look at Suu. She gets up and Barriss tries to calm me down.

"He's not dead. He is alive and being tortured by Rex, Cody, and Cut."

"What but Rex killed him."

"That's what I thought but obviously not. Rex said that what they will do to him is worse then death." All of the sudden we hear a muffled scream and then Rex's voice.

"Put a gag on him before he wakes the kids!"

"God he is tough."

"Cody what are you talking about."

"Well he did just smash his knee cap and the guy only screamed."

"Hmm well maybe this will work." All I hear is the hum of a lightsaber and then the sound of skin burning.

"Man we can't break him."

"Hey Cut, did you check for cyanide?"

"Blast I didn't think he had one."

"Check he will not die until he spills it." I hear grunting and then Rex sigh.

"Blast we were so close. How could we let that happen?"

"I don't know Rex."

Rex walks back into the room and sits down and puts his head in his hands. He just sits there for a while before saying something.

"I'm sorry. I really am, for everything."

"Rex it's okay. I'm sure everyone understands that you're protective over the family." I walk up to him and sit in his lap. I bring his eyes to look at mine and I kiss him not caring about everyone in the room. All I care about is Rex and me. Rex pulls me closer shortening the distance between us. We break off at the sound of knocking on the door.

"Krif just when I was getting into it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rex!" I laugh. Rex opens the door and smirks.

"Fulcrum. Hey guys we have a visitor."

"Rex you always know how to not surprise people." I gasp at the sound of that voice.

"He did take after Skywalker."

"You survived!"

"Indeed."

"Obi-wan!"

"Master Luminara!"

**A/N okay so we found out who Fulcrum was and now we have someone who wasn't actually supposed to be here but I wanted Barriss to have someone else she really knew. Anyway thanks for the support and follows.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N okay so I know it has been a while but I've been busy with studying for finals so thanks for the favorites and follows. Without further ado chapter 8. :)**

Chapter 8

I run to Obi wan and hug him. Barriss does the same with master Luminara. Rex just stands there and watches as this all happens and Cody walks in.

"General you survived the attacks." I see the surprise and regret in Obi wan's eyes as he looks at Cody. Obi wan looks at Cody and searches him to see if he was damaged.

"I'm fine general." He looks at Cody and I see that he really hated the fact that they were split up.

"I know Cody. I guess that I'm too used to you being shot at and being hit." Rex laughs and looks at Obi wan.

"You sure you are talking about this Cody right? I mean he never got shot when..." I hit Rex in the gut to get him to shut up.

"When what, Rex?" I give Rex a pleading look. I can tell he feels my pain through the force because of the way he stiffens up.

"Uh never mind general. It was just a bad time." I start shaking and rex holds onto me. I can tell that everyone that has been here is stiff at the reminder of the past events. The silence is interrupted by a blast and a ear piercing scream.

"Ahsoka take the kids and go to our room." I take the kids and I see Suu there with Sheila and I hear another scream. This one sends me into tears. The scream was Rex'. I listen and hear the source of the shot.

"You are good Rex. You really are."

"You are a coward bounty hunter."

"If I was a coward I wouldn't be out in the open. I would be hiding like you."

"I'm trying to protect my wife and my family."

"How's that working out for you?"

"Why now? Why attack now when you had years to attack?"

"Because I couldn't get around the clones to get my target."

"Well he's dead all you are doing is Vader's dirty work."

"I am not."

"Boba he's been playing you can't you see that? Or are you too driven by your emotions to see that your employer is lying to you."

"What?"

"Vader is using Jango's death as fuel for you so you can keep killing his enemies."

"Vader wouldn't dare do that. Besides my father was a better man then Vader will ever be."

"Yes but Vader's head is still attached to his body." Just when Rex says that I hear a gun go off and then a scream. I bust the door open and run down the stairs only to see a man standing a few feet from Rex and Rex laying on the ground with his pistol in his hand. I sigh in relief when I see the smoke coming out of his gun. I run over to him and hold him close to me. He sighs at the sight of me and leans his head down onto my arm. I look up to see the man staring at Rex and then he looks down at his side.

"Why did you do it Rex?" He looks at the man and looks at the wound.

"That was a message to give to Vader. I'm not afraid Boba, and I won't be when he comes. We XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

will be ready." With that Boba walks out of the house and goes to his ship. When he leaves everyone comes out of their hiding spots and they look at Rex. He gets up and walks out of the house and then does something none of us expected him to do. He takes his lightsaber out and throws it into a pond.

He just watches it before he collapses and just sits there. I walk out and kneel next to him.

"Rex, are you ok?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine Ahsoka. I guess I just wasn't ready for an attack."

"None of us were."

"Not what I meant. This was personal, Vader is gunning for me he wants to tear me apart."

"We won't let that happen I promise, besides no one can break the famous Clone Captain Rex of the 501st."

"You always know what to say."

"I know." I smile and he chuckles. He pulls me down and kisses me and then he get's an idea. I look at him and then I back up a little.

"Rex what are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing just a little trick." He smiles and looks at me then the pond. I quickly catch on and go to run but he catches me and picks me up. I look at him and he is just laughing.

"Rex don't you dare." I knew that was a bad idea when I said it because he then jumps into the pond still holding me! I shriek when I feel the cold water on my skin. Then I hear the nagging voice that Rex used to use when he said I should wear more clothes. I jump out and hear everyone laughing because I screamed. Rex climbs out and can't stop laughing. He actually fell on the ground because he was laughing too hard that he couldn't stand. I can't believe he did that but then I start laughing and lay down on the grass. Rex finally stops laughing and he crawls over to me. He holds me and I lean against him. He kisses my monitrails and I accidently moan. He laughs and then he closes his eyes. I fall asleep and just start to dream.

I wake up to the sound of Sheila laughing. I look at her and see that she is crawling in her crib. Rex walks in and laughs at our daughter's behavior and sits next to me.

"Hey baby."

"Hi. Um what happened?" He chuckles and then feels my forehead. He places his hand on my back Lekk and I lean into his touch. He lays me back down and I see Suu in the door frame.

"How do you feel?"

"Cold. Also empty."

"That's normal. You will be feeling like that until this fever goes away." I look at Rex and he smirks.

"What fever?"

"Ahsoka you have a fever the doctor will be coming back with the results soon."

"What results?"

"You blood results we have to see what is going on with you." Just then I feel like I'm about to throw up. Then I do.

"Suu can you go get the can?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sure." The doctor walks in and talks to Rex. He looks pale when she starts and then he lights up.

"Are you serious? It's going to happen?"

"Yes and you should prepare for it. This doesn't happen always."

"What doesn't always happen?"

"Well let's just start with your results.

**A/N well I know this might not be the best but it's the first in a while."**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N so I'm getting back into the swing of things. I had really bad writers block so it made it hard to update. I might have to stop writing one story so I can finish this one. Anyway chapter 9. Yay! We are almost at the action part for Part one of this exciting 3 part adventure. Also thanks to TriplechangerSpeedster1 I will now have a better story since she have agreed to be my beta reader and I'm really honored that she has taken me up on my offer and that she likes my story. Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 9

"Okay..." I say hesitantly. Rex looks excited and relieved at the same time. I feel my heart racing and then I feel like I will throw up. Rex catches on and he quickly grabs the can before I let all of the contents of my stomach out. Luckily it isn't much since I threw up five minutes ago. I realize why I'm throwing up and then I start getting light headed. The doctor looks at me with a look which I know all too well. The same look I give Jekk when I try to get him to answer a math question that I know he knows. I try to sit up and Rex helps support me.

"I'm pregnant again?" The doctor nods and then looks at Rex.

"Actually you are pregnant with twins." I look at Rex and he looks at me. My stomach settles long enough for me to hug Rex as tight as I can. He kisses my forehead and then lays me down.

"You need to get some rest Ahsoka." The doctor and Rex go to leave and the doctor looks at me.

"I will be back to check on the progress of the children. Oh and can you make sure Suu remembers to bring her kids to the visit this time?" I laugh and shake my head in remembrance of that day. Suu went to the kids doctor visit but forgot the kids. I lay down and close my eyes. I quickly fall asleep and black out.

I wake to the feel of someone gently holding my lekku and I see Sheila sleeping on my chest. I try to move but find I'm unable to. I try to call for someone but nothing comes out. I hear someone coming and try to call them. Luckily Suu heard my failed attempts.

"Oh Ahsoka why didn't you call one of us?" She helps me sit up and I drink the cup of water that was on the bedside table.

"I was trying to but someone made it impossible to move and then I couldn't talk." Suu laughs.

"You poor thing but you could have tried to make noise in that baby monitor right here. We have the other on just in case you were still sleeping and Sheila woke up." I look at her in surprise and shock.

"Wait they can hear me right now. Everything I'm saying?" All of a sudden I hear Barriss start laughing and then everyone else does. I pull the monitor next to it and scream into it.

"Not funny Barriss." This makes everyone but Barriss laugh. Now I start laughing at my close friend's discomfort. I stand up and then Sheila wakes up and starts crying.

"Your daughter has incredible timing."

"She takes after her father." From down stairs I hear Rex call up to the room.

"No that trait she got from you." I start laughing after that.

I walk downstairs after putting Sheila to bed and I sit right next to Rex. He holds me close and kisses my monitrails. I hear something odd and look around Rex must have heard it too because he looks around alerted and ready for an attack. He calms down when he sees it was just the kids dropping something. I see a look of anger in Rex's eyes and I try to calm him down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rex it's okay they just dropped something." He looks at me and his eyes soften. For some reason I feel like his eyes got even more brown. Normally I just lose myself in them and never realize how brown they are.

"Ahsoka? You there?" I snap back into reality and then look at him.

"Oh yeah sorry you were saying?"

"It's not the kids I'm angry about. It's the fact that I can't sense him. He could be anywhere and I can't find him. It just gets me angry that even with my abilities that he eludes me."

"We will find him Rex."

"But at what cost? How many members of my family must die before he is stopped?"

"I don't know but it will end." He gets up and walks outside. I watch as he stands there just watching the sky. He just stands there and I go to feed Sheila.

Rex, Cody, Cut, Suu, Barriss, Obi wan, Luminara, and I all decide to work on a place if our home were to fall. Rex stands at the front of this project and makes sure we won't be found. He looks like he did all those years ago on Christophsis. A leader, soldier, and a protector of the innocent. We agree that Naboo is the safest place to be since it is out of the way and peaceful. Suu and Rex get speeders ready to leave and Suu walks into the house.

"We are going into town so does anyone need anything?" Everyone shakes their heads and Suu just laughs.

"Actually I do need a few things so I'll go with you two." I reply. She just nods and I hop on Rex's speeder and we leave. We get to the town faster than I remember. Me and Suu walk to the cloth store and Rex starts to go the other direction.

"I'll be back soon just don't cut me when I come back."

"Why would I cu..." Before I could finish he left. I go get the cloth that I need to make a blanket. I mean can't a teenager have a hobby other than taking care of kids. Anyway by the time Suu and I are ready to leave a man approaches us and I can tell that he is a bounty hunter.

"Who are you?"

"What are you talking about?" His voice is disguised so I can't tell who he is. I grab my lightsabers as I see his hand go to his holster. I ignite my blade and he immediately goes down.

"Who are you?" He tries to move so I push him down with the force.

"Gah Fek. Ahsoka it's me." He reaches for his helmet and takes it off. I see now why Rex told me not to cut him when he returned. He was in bounty hunter armor.

"Oops sorry honey." I help him up and try not to laugh.

"I told you not to cut me."

"Well I didn't did I?"

"Maybe not but you would have had I not taken my bucket off."

"That may be but in my defense you didn't tell me where you were going."

"I told everyone I was going to become a bounty hunter at the last meeting."

"I wasn't there at the last meeting remember? I was taking Jekk and Shaeeah to the doctors."

"I told Barriss to relay the message to you."

"Oh so that's what she meant." He rolls his eyes and goes to the speeder. He puts his helmet on and pulls out a wrist com and connects it.

"Fulcrum it's me listen I found the target and have eyes on him we are on our way. Let them XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

know that I have my phase four on and I'm not an enemy. Noble out."

When we get back home and we settle down. I feel this will be the last time we will have quiet for a while. Rex just got done explaining the plan and I shake from fear.

"Rex something's wrong."

"What is?"

"I don't know but something just doesn't feel right." As soon as I say that I see Barriss, Luminara, Obi wan, and Rex feel it.

"Oh no Ahsoka take everyone out back and keep the kids heads down. Cut grab the guns, Suu make sure that everyone get's out of here."

"Rex what is happening?" Cody looks at Rex and Rex puts his "Bucket" on.

"We are under attack." After he said that everyone moves quickly. Rex grabs his blaster and checks his pistols. Cut runs to a window and sets up in a sniper position. Rex waits by the door Ready to blast anything that comes near the house.

"Suu take them out of here now go to the evac point. Now!" With that Rex busts the door down and barges outside gun blazing. The last thing I see is Rex standing in the way of a lot of storm troopers. I sneak towards the side of the house so I can watch. I see Cut fire his gun and then he jumps out of the window and starts shooting the troopers when he goes down.

"Cut!" Rex looks at them and pulls out two blades. By the look of one it is the Dark Saber. The other one is Rex's lightsaber. '_He threw that away though. How did he get it back?_' I see him stand in front of Cut and then a trooper calls out to him.

"Move bounty hunter I mean is your life not worth a single bounty."

"I know your type. You won't stop at one. I'll take you all on!" He jumps into the crowd of troopers and starts slashing at them.

"Blast him!" I hear one call out.

"He's too fast I can't keep up!" I can't believe Rex is taking them out so quickly. He wipes them out but then I hear a beeping. Rex flies over to me and cut and picks me up and uses the force to hold Cut. When we get at a safe distance the house blows up and everything we worked for is destroyed. I just close my eyes and hold onto Rex and hope this all ends soon. I fall asleep in Rex's arms and try not to think about the house.

**A/N so there we go next chapter will be the more action part of the story where Rex and Ahsoka go to get back at the empire for destroying their house. Hope you enjoy the story so far and again a special thanks to my editor for taking time out of her life to edit my story and give me feedback and what I should change. I honestly believe you should check out some of her stories because they are awesome and she deserves it. Thanks for the support.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N okay so I've been thinking about things to put in the upcoming chapters. TriplechangerSpeedster1 brought something to my attention. Ahsoka never found out how Rex got his lightsaber or his force abilities. I decided to put that into this chapter before the real action happens. Hope you enjoy and again please send some support to TriplechangerSpeedster1 because she has made this story so much easier on me to get feedback before I post so again give her some support.**

Chapter 10

I wake up to see that Cut is unconscious and Barriss is fixing up Rex. I look but I don't see anyone else. I try to move but then I find that I can't. 'Oh no not this again.' I keep trying but then find out that my head is the only thing that's moving.

"Help." I look and see Rex look up. He raises his hand and the blanket unwraps and I'm able to move.

"Really Ahsoka, you couldn't have just unwrapped yourself." Rex starts laughing and Barriss hits him.

"Rex she's pregnant it's hard to do things." Rex looks at her the same way I do.

"Barriss they don't teach that anywhere so how do you know that?"

"Um. I... uh... Well I really can't..."

"Barriss we are just messing with you."

"Well Rex may be but I would like to know."

"Well I would like to know how he got his force abilities since that's impossible for clones to do." I look at Rex and I see how his expression changed.

"Yeah I would also like to know." Rex just looks at me and gives me a look and me and Barriss start laughing. I laugh so hard that my stomach hurts.

"I'll explain everything when the others come back."

"Where are they anyway?" Barriss covers her mouth and holds her breath. I think she's trying not to laugh but then I see the real reason. Rex must have seen this because he smiles and grabs the rat next to him.

"What's wrong Barriss? Afraid of a little mouse?"

"That is not funny. And that isn't a mouse that's a rat. Also yes! I hate rats ugh they are disgusting things."

"Wow Barriss I had no idea you hated rats so much."

"Barriss watch this. Hey Ahsoka think fast." Before I know what happened Rex throws the rat at me and I shriek. Both Rex and Barriss are laughing hard. I throw a pillow at Rex which sets him off even more. He trys to calm down but Barriss's laughter keeps him laughing.

Luckily for the both of them the rest come back and Rex calms down but Barriss has to cover her mouth to stop giggling so much. Everyone looks at the room and then just shakes their heads. I try to get their minds off the scene before them and get the answer to my question.

"So Rex everyone is here so could you finally tell us how you got force powers?"

"Right but I would suggest you all get comfortable because it's a long story." We all get ready and Rex sits right next to me.

"Alright so the story begins a couple of years ago. Ahsoka you were actually there when it happened. We were on a covert mission: Ahsoka and I were in charge of blowing a weapons

while Obi wan, and Cody took care of the main base. We had just planted the bombs when I was shot through the chest. Ahsoka had to take me to a cave so I could try to be healed. She transferred the force through our minds to heal me but it had to have stayed in me because after that I could use the force and I could sense things. Now the mission ended and I was put on med leave and that's when I decided to create a lightsaber. Before I could the council called me and asked me to see them. They found out I had the force and wanted me to be trained in secret."

"But I thought there was and age limit on how old you could be."

"There was but since I was a clone I got the exception."

"Wait why weren't we there at that meeting?"

"Luminara was on a mission and you were with her Obi wan, they thought that they should keep it a secret from you. Anyway they had me learn from Yoda. He taught me how to use the force and ever since it's been something I used. Sadly the jedi started to die off before I could fully become a jedi. So now I use it when it's needed." We all just look at him and try to proses the information. After moments of silence Rex's com goes off and he jumps to it.

"Who is this?"

"Six it's your informant."

"Which one?"

"Really uncle? You want to play that game with me?" when he said that we all look at Rex and he just continued the conversation.

"Ah so you decided to give up hope with Vader?"

"Ugh you know it was just to get on his side so I could get your information." _'Get information? what the...' _I still am confused that Rex is allies with Boba.

"I know Boba. Anyway what do you have for me?"

"Right I found multiple bounties inside the empire that Vader wanted to keep secret. I'm sending you the information now."

"What not a big enough bounty for you?"

"No but Vader can't find out I'm helping you." _ 'Helping us you tried to destroy us god. calm down Ahsoka.'_

"Alright well I'll be there to get the bounties."

"Rex there is something you should know about them."

"What?"

"Half of them ordered the attack on your family."

"Alright now this is personal."

"I have to go Boba out." Rex walks up to a fallen tree and reaches into it and pulls out a jetpack rocket and detinators. He puts the rocket on and puts the grenades in his belt pouch. Then he charges his wrist blasters and gets ready to leave.

"Rex you are not going in alone." He looks at me through his visor and just stares at me. He takes his helmet off and looks right into my eyes. The look he gives me is scary. I've never seen this side of Rex.

"I am going alone and no one will tell me otherwise. This is personal and I will kill them. I will destroy the empire from the inside out and I'll do it with their own men."

"Rex I'm coming with you."

"No Ahsoka. I need to do this and I'm not going to loose you."

"You will not lose me."

"Rex you will need someone to cover your back."

"Fine since everyone is against me Ahsoka you can come."

"Thank god. Now where are we going?"

"Wherever they are." I look at Rex and he puts his helmet on. He walks outside the ship and powers his jetpack.

"Hold on to me." With that we leave the ground and we head to the targets.

**A/N okay so I know this was cut short but I had to get this chapter off. Thanks again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N okay so this will be the final chapter of part one of this three part story. I'm going to be doing a rebels story in Sabine's P.O.V. For all of you who have not read Triple's stories or at least looked at her page** **I am really upset because she has worked her butt off so please do so. Anyway thanks for your support. I'm going to be taking a break with this story. Ok so enjoy the final chapter of part one.**

Chapter 11

We near the first target and Rex get's stiff.

"Rex who's the target." He shows me and then I stiffen.

"Tarkin." I inhale at the sound of his name and grip his shoulders harder. The last time I heard his name I was trying to save him and he was being ungrateful to us. I mean at least show some gratitude. I can tell Rex wants to kill him so bad because he grips his main blaster tight.

"Lets go kill this guy and get this over with."

We land and Rex wipes out the guards before they knew what happened. Rex ran to the entrance but we were quickly apprehended by the guards. Rex tries to kill them but they start to overwhelm him and force us to retreat. Rex made sure that the guards weren't following us.

"We have to form a plan to get to him without the guards knowing."

"Right but that will be hard with the way they have him guarded."

"Okay but how would we get around them?"

"Easy, the air vents. It's the only way to get into the building undetected."

"But I'm the only one small enough to get into that vent." I point out as we look at the diagram.

"That vent maybe but there are ore vents than that."

"Okay so when we get in what do we do?"

"We stay in the vents and search for Tarkin then we get him and slowly kill him so he knows what it feels like to lose so much of life." As he says that I stare at him. The more he talks about this the more I see that he hates the empire. But there is also a side of him that I fear. He has a side where he is connected to the dark side of the force. His hatred grows stronger than it should.

"He needs to pay for what he's done..."

"Rex! Please stop. Don't turn on me."

"Hmm oh sorry, sometimes I forget which side I'm fighting for. This war is pointless but people keep fighting."

"Rex which side are you on?"

"Right now? Which ever side pays me. I'm a bounty hunter Ahsoka, you forget how we work. We go to the highest payer and we take the job."

"So if we were a part of this war you would still go to the empire because they pay you more than the rebels?"

"Ahsoka if you were a part of this war the only time I would work with the empire is so I could get information. I would never go against you voluntarily. Remember that."

"Okay. Now back to the plan I think we should..."

We start the plan and it seems to be working. The only problem was Rex getting through the entrance to the vent. I look behind me to see him close on my trail. He keeps looking down to make sure he doesn't hit a lose vent. As soon as I look forward I hear him grunt and I get propelled forward. I turn to see him fall and I expect to hear blaster fire but then I forgot the he was a bounty hunter and was on a "contract" with the empire.

"Rex are you ok?" I ask through my comlink. I hear storm troopers in the background.

"Um yes I'm fine trooper." I realize he is talking to both of us and I just listen.

"Okay sir, but why were you in the vents exactly?"

"Your guards outside were being a little more than rude to me. They were shooting at me when I needed to get to Tarkin."

"Well we'll deal with them but why do you need to get to Admiral Tarkin?"

"Matters that are none of your concern. It's about a bounty he needs me to do."

"Oh well then he is in the debriefing room with Lord Vader I'm sure he can help you." _'Vader is hear! Oh no we are so in trouble if we get caught.'_

"Thank you trooper." I follow Rex to the room and try to listen.

"Yes Vader the Rebels are on almost every system."

"That is impossible! The Rebel order could not have grown so fast."

"But they did which is why we need to put more men on each system."

"I will speak to my master about this. Now did we get that Jedi scum in our control?"

"Yes Shakk Ti put up quite a fight but we have her now." _'Shakk is alive!?' _Before I have time to react Rex enters the room.

"Tarkin we need to talk."

"Ah bounty hunter, I'm sure you've met Lord Vader."

"Lord Vader how's the Death Star coming?" _'The Death Star what in the universe is that?'_

"It is almost operational. I'm sure the Death Star is not what you are here for."

"You are correct."

"Hold on how does he know of the Death Star?"

"He is the one to retrieve my plans for it."

"Tarkin I would have thought you knew that."

"Obviously I didn't." I try to contact Rex but he doesn't answer. I wonder if he knows I'm still here, but this is scarring me. I thought this was an act but he is growing more into the dark side. I decide to use the force to get his attention_. 'Rex what are you doing?' 'Vader must believe I'm on his side so he leaves and I can kill Tarkin.' 'Oh well then continue.'_

"Bounty hunter?"

"What?" I can tell he is regretting that right now since he came out to harsh.

"What did you need?"

"I need to talk to you about the bounty you gave me."

"Can we talk about that later, we need to focus on flushing out the hidden rebels."

"Fine but allow me to help." I get scared because I start to shift and realize the vent is collapsing under me. Before I can move I fall through the vent and Rex jumps.

"Well it looks like we had a spy in hear."

"Bounty hunter kill her." As soon as Vader says that I know the plan is over.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I won't kill her."

"And why is that?"

"For one there is no bounty on her head, and she is just a teenager there is no way people would believe her if she tried to tell people."

"Fine if you won't then Tarkin will."

"No he won't." I see Tarkin raise his blaster and then I see Rex shoot the gun out of his hand.

"Do not anger me Vader it will not end well. Kid leave and if you come back I won't stop them again." I run and get out but before I do I hear Rex say something.

"Vader the next time you need me, and you will, my price will be double."

I see him walk out and we get ready to go back to the ship and get out of here.

"Next time you spy on me make sure you don't break the vent."

"Okay." Then we leave and the troopers don't follow us at all.

**A/N okay so this is the last chapter of part one. Part two will be coming later. Thanks for the support.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N okay so I've been meaning to do this a while ago so here it is. I am now a beta reader! Yay. Anyway here is the second part premiere of Order 66 the aftermath. This should be one of the best. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 12

When I get to the ship I turn around and see Rex isn't with me. I look for him then I hear Barriss.

"Ahsoka come quick." I walk up on the ship and see the holo-net on. I see a picture of a clone and a togruta women running from storm troopers. My eyes widen as I see they are running in our direction.

"Ahsoka get ready for some company." I look outside and see the two people then I see the silver plating of Rex's arm. I watch as he pulls his gun out and fires. I look over at Barriss and Sheila, and then ignite my lightsaber. Obi wan and Luminara do the same. Cut just raises his gun and Suu and the kids just stay at the back of the ship.

"Come on Shakk stay with me. Rex I need cover fire now."

"I'm right behind you Fox, I've got your back." I help the two get on the ship and I see Rex blow the area up.

"Finally alright Cody take us up."

"On it Rex. Naboo here we come. Everyone hold on."

"Punch it." The ship goes into hyperspace and I finally see who the woman is.

"Shakk, you alive." I run up and hug her and she returns the hug. I still have to stand on my toes to hug her but I don't care. Just to know part of my pack is alive is enough to take my mind off of my height. The only thing that could make this better would be if Master Plo were here.

"Ahsoka thank god you got out." I look at her and then at Rex.

"I owe that to Rex. Him and Echo got me out." I lower my head when I mention my fallen trooper.

"I remember Echo he was a good man." We all just sit in silence for a minute before Cody jerks the ship.

"Cody what happened?" I look at Rex as he tries to contact Cody and then the ship jerks again.

"Blast I'm going up there." I look at the door when Fox grabs Rex's arm.

"Be careful up there."

"Don't worry about me, Fox. I'll be fine." Rex walks up to the cockpit and I just close my eyes. _'How does he not feel it?' _I look at the door and Barriss walks over to me.

"Ahsoka I'm sure everything is fine."

"No Barriss. It's not fine. Rex should have sensed what would happen. Yet he still went up there."

"What do you mean?"

All of a sudden the ship jerks and the lights go out. I hear screams but none of them are from the group. I try to sense what's happening but my vision gets clouded.

"Ahsoka come on." I look around but I don't see anyone. Just when I start to give up I see the hatch open. I see Rex at the control panel and I see Cody limping.

"Barriss help Cody, Fox get ready to fire on the controls, Cut get the kids ready to jump. Ahsoka I need you over here." I walk over to him and I see blood running from his side.

"Rex your hurt."

"I'm fine now I need you to help me with this. Cut the locks on the ramp. That way it'll be out of our way." I cut the locks and then I look at Rex's side. I shake my had and then I see Cut grab the kids.

"It's now or never Rex."

"Alright jump." I look around and see everyone jump out of the ship. The only ones still in the ship are Fox, Rex and me. I look out of the ship and see we are over water. I watch as Fox shoots the controls and jumps out. I look at Rex and then he looks back.

"Go I'll be there in a minute." I look at his hand and see he is holding a grenade.

"What are you going to do?"

"Ahsoka trust me and go." I turn around and jump out. As I fall I turn around to see Rex jump out and throw the grenade. He dives towards me and then the ship blows up. I see the explosion and then I feel my body hit something. When I look down is see a hand wrapped around my waist. I realize that it's Rex but I have no idea why he is holding me. Before I know what happened I feel Rex go limp and he goes into a free fall. I look at his back and see a burnt hole in the armor. I look over towards a ledge on a mountain and see a sniper. I grab my lightsaber but before I can do anything I black out.

I hit the water and look around for Rex and see Cody pulling him onto the shore. I swim over to them and get out of the water.

"Where's the rest?"

"They're going to get help. What happened to Rex?"

"A sniper. What I want to know is how they knew we were here."

"So do I. The only way they could have... wait a minute." I look at Cody and he pulls a bullet out of Rex's back.

"I knew it." He puts the bullet down and looks at the mountain.

"What is it?"

"The sniper that shot Rex, we both knew. He was a civi and well he decided to join the fight. The fight on Naboo. Rex, the civi, and I were going on a undercover mission to destroy the droid army on Naboo. Sadly we were caught, and Rex and I did the only thing we could. We gave the civi up. He had been the one to blow our cover so we had to leave him. Apparently he lived."

"So because of a failed mission he wants Rex dead and not you."

"Right, he didn't care about me. Rex is the one who told him that he was being left behind."

"So now he won't stop..."

"Until Rex's dead."

"Locke can try to kill me all he wants but he won't be able to." I jump at the sound of Rex's voice and I turn around to see him sitting up.

"If he uses his sniper rifle he just might kill you."

"Wait his name's Locke?"

"Yeah." I look out on the water and see where Rex hit the water.

I hear the rest of the group come back and I turn to see a medic with them.

"Ahsoka what happened up there?" I look at Barriss and then back at the water. She sits next to me and I just sigh.

"Ahsoka? Are you okay?" I close my eyes and try to stop from crying.

"I'm fine Barriss. It's just that Naboo was suppose to be a safe place for our family and now I found out that it's not."

"What do you mean?"

"Rex has an enemy here. He is the reason Rex has that wound in his back and I have no doubt he is the reason that we had to jump out of the ship."

"Things will get better Ahsoka. I know it will." I smile and look at her. I know she's right but I can't help to think that she's wrong.

We stay on the beach for a few hours to get back to reality and everything seems to be fine. No one would expect what happens next. Rex get's back on his feet just long enough for him to hit the ground. We look around and see Locke firing at us. Everyone raises their weapons and starts firing or blocking his shots. I try to hit him with his own bullets but I fail. I see Rex almost making his mark and Cody getting just as close. I watch as a bullet leaves Locke's gun and I hear a thud. I turn to see Master Luminara on the ground bleeding. I hear Barriss scream and Cody try to calm her down. I look up to where Locke was and I don't see him. I look for him and I don't see him.

"Ahsoka behind you!" I look at Rex then trun around just to get punched in the gut by Locke.

"You should've looked sooner. Now you will die." I see him raise a pistol and then his shoulder gets hit.

"No she won't." Locke looks at me and then at Rex.

"Fine. Then you'll take her place." Before anyone can react Locke shoots Rex ind the chest and walks up to Luminara and looks down the barrel only to see her in pain.

"Your time is up jedi." He smirks and pulls the trigger. He chuckles and looks as Barriss as she screams an ear piercing scream.

"Master!"

**A/N okay so long time since I got this updated hope you like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N okay it's been a long time since I wrote for this story. Hopefully I still have the story line down so let's see. Here we go.**

Chapter 13

"Barriss we have to go now!" Sadly Barriss wasn't listening to Cody. I feel bad for her and scared at this moment. Luminara was just shot dead in front of her. Rex isn't moving, Fox is returning fire, Shakk and Obi wan are trying to cover Suu and the kids, and I'm just sitting here. I can't believe this happened. This was supposed to be our safe haven. Sadly that isn't going to be the case. At least not yet.

"Ahsoka!" I look at Suu and run over to her. Luckily for me I'm only about two months pregnant so it's not hard for me to run.

"Cut, Fox get Rex and drag him farther from this place. Generals I need you to cover their retreat. Barriss I need you to move." I watch him place one hand on Barriss' shoulder and use the other to shoot at Locke. Somehow he hasn't been hit even though he's a few feet in front of us. Cody finally get's Barriss to move and something flashes on my right. That's when I see what the source it. It's the orange glow of a lightsaber beam.

"Everyone head towards the town. This is my fight and I'm going to finish this." Everyone looks at Rex as if he has two heads. He steps towards Locke and he drops his gun.

"Finally. After all these years you finally have the guts to fight me."

"I've always had the guts to do it. I just found my incentive." He readjusts his grip and then I yell to him.

"Rex, catch!" I throw my secondary lighstaber and he catches it. As he faces Locke he slowly ignites the blade. The mix of the orange and green glare on the visor of his bounty hunter helmet makes him look more menacing than Vader does.

"Time to finish this." He growls and runs at Locke. I quickly turn my head and start carrying Sheila to the town. Everyone else is right behind me. I slow down so Jekk and Shaeeah can run in front of me.

We run into town and I finally look back. Rex is no where to be found. I look at the town and realize why Rex brought us here. This town was the one where me and Rex had thought of having a family after the war.

"He really did keep his promise." Cody and the others run over to me and look around.

"Well, we're finally here. Hopefully Rex is on his way." As if he commanded it, Cody's comlink goes off.

"Speaking of which... Cody here."

"_Cody... did you get them to the town?"_ Cody starts pacing and then looks at us.

"Yeah, we're at the town." Cody sighs and then looks at his comlink.

"_Good. Listen I'm just a few clicks out. I'll be there soon. Locke fled the planet. He's not coming back."_ We all sigh in relief after Rex says that. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Naboo is our safe haven.

"Hey Ahsoka." I look to my right and see Barriss.

"Hey. How are you holding up?" She sighs and then nods.

"Yeah. I'll be okay. This isn't the first time that something like this happened. Cody's been helping me in the past, it's just that..."

"This time it's going to be harder?" She nods and looks at the ground, crushing some rocks with her boot.

"It's going to be okay. Everything is going to get better." I reassure her but I don't think it worked.

"Do you truly believe that? After everything that happened do you truly believe that?" I think about what she's asking and then realize something. Barriss and Cody have been alone for a long time. Rex and I had Cut, Suu and the kids. She hasn't.

"I used to think how you are. That no matter what, everything is going to go downhill. I know that you and Cody were on your own, but now you're not. Barriss I've seen things I would rather not see. Yet through all of that, even when we were at our worst, I've seen that Cut and Rex will do anything to keep this family safe. Cody has proven that he won't let anyone hurt you or the others. I truly believe that we are safe now. I can truthfully tell you that everything will get better." She looks at me and for the first time since her masters death... I see her smile.

"Well then I have no reason to think you're lying." I smile and watch Rex walk up to Cody.

"So... what do you think of the town?"

"So far, I think this could truly be our home." We walk over to the boys and they look at us.

"So... what's going to happen now?" Rex takes off his helmet and hands me my lightsaber.

"As of right now... we need to go to the house and settle in. Then we can figure out what to do." He gives me the same smile he did the day we left the temple. The smile that says everything is going to be okay. I smile and walk over to the kids to get them ready to leave.

"Are they okay?" Suu looks at the two sleeping kids and then sighs.

"I hope so. Jekk is too young to understand what truly happened and Shaeeah was in shock the whole time." I smile and sit next to her.

"I'm surprised that even when your running you can get the kids to sleep." She laughs at my little joke and I can feel the tension slowly leaving and I see everyone becoming looser. Cut puts the DC on his back and Fox holsters his weapons. I stand up and hold my hand out.

"Come on. Rex is trying to find the house. We'll be leaving soon." I pull her up and carry Shaeeah, and Sheila. Suu carries Jekk and then looks at me.

"Ahsoka you shouldn't be carrying two kids when you're pregnant." I scoff and Barriss takes Shaeeah from me.

"You two don't let me do anything fun." They laugh and I shake my head. Shakk walks over to me and smiles.

"Ahsoka be happy that you don't have to carry two kids at the same time now. I heard the news and you will have to carry two or three kids at a time."

"Don't remind me." They laugh and I walk away from them. I really need to get away from them now. I walk over to the boys and they just smile.

"What? Are the girls getting too difficult for you?" I slap Cody on the arm and the clones laugh.

"Shut up." I shake my head and feel Sheila stir in my arms.

"Hey sweetie." I look at her blue eyes and smile. It's been a long time since I could just relax with my daughter.

"I never can forget how closely she resembles you, cyar'ika." I feel Rex's arms wrap around my waist and I lean my head back into him.

"Well I'm sure she'll have your skill set."

"If she does she's going to have a real bad time trying to make food." I laugh as I remember the countless times Rex has failed to properly cook food. He shakes his head and looks down at Sheila.

"Well I found the house, and I made sure that we had some place to put the kids."

"Everyone has been ganging up on me about the fact that I'm pregnant with twins." He laughs and I give him a swift elbow in the gut.

"Ahsoka they are just trying to help you. You're only 16. It's a lot for you to take in." I nod and then look at Shelia.

"I know. So..." Then it hits me. We are on Naboo.

"It would be nice if Padme was here.

"She is." I look at him and sigh. This isn't the first time he's said this.

"I don't mean in spirit. I mean physically here."

"I know cyar'ika. I know." He holds me and the rest get ready to move to the house.

After about a half hour, we finally get to the house. Along the way my Mandalorian vocabulary grew immensely.

"Feir'Fekin long walk. Mother shabuir why did I have to do this osik?"

"Um Rex, have you ever heard her say that?" I hear him laugh and then face them.

"No but I think she's picked up far too much from the boys in the 501st."

"I did not. I do read." He laughs and then looks at me.

"No offense cyar'ika but what were you reading? A Mandalorian swear book?" I decide to mess with him and smirk.

"Nope. I was reading your data pad. By the way... that's some weird stuff you are into Rex." Suddenly I see his face go pale. He stops dead in his track and then I start laughing. Cut walks over to me and holds out his arms.

"Here, give me the ik'aad." I hand him Sheila and wait for Rex to react.

"Soka, you better be messing with me." I shake my head and before I know it I'm on my butt laughing. Rex's face goes even paler and he immediately grabs his data pad.

"Son of a... Ahsoka!" Obviously he sees through my little ruse and I stand up.

"Krif." I run into the house and I hear Rex follow me screaming at Cody.

"Shut up it's not funny!" I hear him run up the stairs and I hide under the bed.

"Alright Ahsoka... I know you're in here." He walks around the room and stops in front of the bed.

"That was not a funny joke. I have things on that pad that you don't need to see."

"Why? You afraid I'll get jealous?" He shakes his head as I crawl out from the bed.

"No it's because Jesse put something on my data pad that I can't remove. He probably had Kix or someone put it on as virus." I smile and he grabs my waist.

"You're still getting punished for that." I smile as he puts me on the bed and straddles my waist.

"Oh I'm so scared. Please bounty hunter, I have a family to get back to."

"Hmm. Well I can't promise you'll be back the same as I caught you." I smile as he pulls my arms above my head and starts kissing my neck. I feel him trailing up my neck and he starts kissing my lekku.

"Rex..." I moan and he smiles as he keeps kissing me. I feel his hands trail down to my hips and I start giggling.

"Rex you can only get me pregnant once at a time. I can't carry three kids."

"Who said anything about getting you pregnant?" I press my hands against his back as I feel him sucking on my monotrails.

"See I know how to..."

"Shut up and kiss me." As I say that I become breathless. He keeps kissing my lekku and monotrails and I can't help myself anymore. I rake my nails down his back and keep moaning.

"Rex do you have your gun in your pants or are you just happy to be on top of me?" He smirks and stops kissing me.

"Want to find out?" I smile and bring his face closer to mine bringing him into a deep kiss.

After what felt like hours of making out with my fiancé I must have fallen asleep. I sit up and hear him talking to the others in the living room.

"You guys really need a new hobby." I walk downstairs and see Barriss, Shakk, and Suu try not to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Don't ask." I smile as Rex walks out of the room and shakes his head.

"You know Ahsoka, it's very interesting to know what you think of Rex." I look at Barriss cautiously and Suu starts going into a laughing fit.

"What do you mean?"

"Really? 'Oh Rex, keep it up. Right there, god you're too good at this.' It's actually pretty funny Ahsoka." I start blushing and they all start laughing.

"You guys are mean."

"I told you not to ask." I shake my head and there's a knock on the door.

"I got it." I walk to the door and see Rex beat me. I stand next to him as he opens the door and the person in front of me leaves my mouth hanging down to the floor.

"But you were... I thought... It's good to see you Padme." I hug her and she hugs me back.

"It's good to see you too Ahsoka."

**A/N okay then so there's the 13****th**** chapter of this story. If you understood what the mando'a words meant, good for you since many people don't. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for everything.**


End file.
